


the one where elnor and hugh got stranded

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [6]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Ficlet, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor and Hugh escaped through the spatial trajector and into a strange planet.You know the trope. Mind the tags before you go.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Picard Short Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	the one where elnor and hugh got stranded

**Author's Note:**

> i actually planned this to be elnor/hugh/narek, but i couldn't fit narek in so you get elnor/hugh. maybe another time *sighs*

Elnor looked up at the dazzling purple sky and wondered how did he get here in the first place, only to come up blank. He was in that Borg cube one moment, fighting Tal Shiar and trying to survive. And the next—

He didn’t remember what happened next.

With a grunt, he tried to sit up — a little bit emphasis on ‘tried’, because his head was pounding and there was this strange buzz clouding his mind. His limbs felt heavy and light at the same time, it was confusing. And then there was this urgency of… something, something that he couldn’t quite articulate.

That was when it hit him, the memories of what had happened. He had been with Hugh as they escaped from their Tal Shiar pursuer, right before they stepped into the spatial trajector.

_ Shit _ . The Tal Shiar pursuer. What if they had followed them here?

“Hugh?” Elnor called out, but his words felt like honey, so sweet and sticky in his mouth. He tried again. “Hugh?”

No answer.

With much difficulty, Elnor finally managed to stand up straight, although he was still swaying slightly. Pink fog clouded his vision, making it impossible to see more than twenty meters on all direction. The only thing he could see was strange plants — bulbous things that seemed to spray pink dusts every now and then. It seemed that they were the cause of the pink fog.

Slowly, he trudged through the forest — that was when he heard soft hum from the distance. It sent shivers down his spine and straight into his groin. Elnor groaned at the ill-timed sensation, but focused his mind on finding the source of the voice.

As he rounded a corner, he found Hugh standing by a formation of purple crystals that glowed in the dark. He looked so impossibly beautiful, almost ethereal in the soft purple glow, and Elnor was confused for a moment. Why he was having these thoughts all of a sudden?

“Elnor!” Hugh exclaimed before rushing toward him. “Are you alright? You— you don’t look great.”

“I don’t feel great”, Elnor admitted out loud, and it sounded weird. His voice didn’t sound like himself.

“Maybe you should sit down”, Hugh suggested. “Can you tell me how you feel?”

“Warm. Tight”, Elnor said. “Dizzy.”

“Okay, you need to sit down”, Hugh said, his hand gently guided Elnor to sit on the top of a rock by the crystalline formation, and Elnor felt like he could cry at the physical contact. He wanted more, he  _ needed _ more — but there was still this urge that he couldn’t quite explain.

“N-no, I— I need to find that sound”, Elnor said before he could stop himself.

“What sound?” Hugh asked, just as another hum came from up ahead.

“That sound”, Elnor answered.

“I don’t hear anything”, Hugh said. “But then again you Romulans have better hearing. Will you be alright to stand?”

“I’m fine”, Elnor managed to answer, before standing up and slowly making his way deeper into the forest. Behind him, Hugh’s presence felt like a sun, warm and comforting.

As the pink fog grew thicker, the hum was getting louder and the buzz inside Elnor’s head was growing even more prominent. Dimly, he could hear Hugh saying something, although he couldn’t quite understand the words. Still, Elnor felt his body move toward the source of the voice. It was as if his body was moving on its own.

Then, something grabbed his ankle and pulled. He hit his head as he fell, and everything went dark.

—

“— nor! Elnor!”

Elnor tried to open his eyes, but everything felt wrong. He was hot, so very impossibly hot it felt like he could spontaneously combust. There was fire burning under his skin, surging through his veins like molten lava.

“Elnor, wake up!” Hugh’s voice entered his consciousness. “Come on, please, talk to me!”

“M’trying”, Elnor managed to groan out, but his mouth felt dry. “Wha’ happen’d?”

“You tripped on a root”, Hugh said, and Elnor felt his vision cleared up a bit — enough to see the worry in Hugh’s face. “And now you’re burning up a fever.”

Hugh placed his hand on Elnor’s forehead — it felt a lot like cold fresh water on his feverish skin, and Elnor needed  _ more _ . He let out a groan and tried to curl into himself. He needed to touch himself, and he needed— he needed—

“How do you feel?” Hugh asked, and Elnor let out a keen.

“Hot”, he answered. “A-and… horny.”

“Oh”, was all Hugh said.

Elnor had never felt like this before. Sure, he had experienced arousal before, but it was nothing that meditation couldn’t fix. Right now, he felt like he was literally burning up, and it felt like he was going to die. Was he going to die?

“You’re not going to die”, Hugh said as he caressed Elnor’s forehead, and the buzzing in Elnor’s head abated just a little bit. “Let me know how to help you.”

“I— I can’t—” Elnor paused, hesitating. “I can’t ask you to do— to do  _ that _ .”

“Elnor, I’m offering it. I wouldn’t offer it to you if I didn’t want to do it”, Hugh said, his hand still on Elnor’s forehead. “Please, let me help you.”

Elnor leaned into Hugh’s hand and shut his eyes. The buzzing inside his head was still there, and so was the hum from their surrounding. It was making him hard to think, but he was trying.

“I—” Elnor paused, flushing. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Is this your first time?” Hugh asked.

Elnor nodded and opened his eyes. He wanted to see Hugh’s face, but he only found concern there.

“Well… I’m sorry that your first time is with me”, Hugh said. “Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay”, Elnor agreed.

Gingerly, Hugh leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Elnor’s. It was his first kiss, Elnor realized, and he felt a little bit silly that he didn’t know what to do about it. When Hugh’s hand moved to cup his face, Elnor let a small moan at the touch, and Hugh used the chance to slide his tongue in.

The kiss was sloppy and messy, and Elnor would’ve thought it was kind of not so sexy if he wasn’t busy moaning into the kiss. The buzz in his mind grew into a roar, and Elnor could feel something ignite deep in his gut, like inferno or solar flare that burned so hot.

“Let me know if you want me to stop”, Hugh whispered as they broke the kiss.

“No”, Elnor returned. “No, don’t stop.”

While they went back to kissing, Hugh’s hands moved to Elnor’s waist and untied the  _ qalankhkai _ belt he wore. Elnor’s robe fell open, and the touch of the night breeze felt nice against his feverish skin. Elnor was drunk with the kiss and he could feel his hips jerking up on its own, desperate to find friction.

“Patience”, Hugh chided, and Elnor felt like he could combust.

“Please”, he begged. “Please.”

“Can I?” Hugh asked, and it took Elnor a moment to realize that Hugh was waiting for his confirmation.

“Yes”, Elnor answered, and Hugh simply went to unlace his breeches and took his cock out, already hard and dripping.

Hugh’s touch was gentle, yet firm. The skin of his palm felt absolutely heavenly, and Elnor felt like he was going to get mad from it. He didn’t think nothing could top this — that was, until Hugh put Elnor’s cock into his mouth.

The roar in Elnor’s head grew even louder, if it was even possible, and perhaps he also let a roar of his own. He almost couldn’t recognize the voice that spilled out of his mouth, cries of pleasure that increased the more Hugh took him. Blindly, he reached out to his own face, trying to muffle his cries, to hold out longer — but it was all in vain. He came embarrassingly quick, a jolt of pleasure surging through his body that seemed to go on forever.

When he came down, it felt like crashing, like free-falling, and Elnor felt his chest was close to burst. The roar in his head had abated, but the fire in his gut had yet to be extinguished. He felt… frustrated, and with his chest feeling so full, he did what was logical for him to do.

He cried.

“Ah, fuck”, he heard Hugh curse. “I got you, Elnor. It’s okay, I got you.”

Elnor allowed Hugh to embrace him, and it felt… nice. 

He shut his eyes and allowed the song of the forest to lull him into sleep.

—

Elnor woke up with a jolt.

The hum had gone completely, and so was the fire in his gut and the buzz in his head. Their absence was jarring and it took him a bit to reorient himself. His head was still pounding, though, and he found that he was both thirsty and hungry. How long had he been asleep?

“Oh good, you’re awake”, he heard Hugh said. He looked up and saw Hugh approaching him. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better”, Elnor answered. “I think the fever is gone.”

“That’s good to hear”, Hugh said, before sitting down next to him. “You have, uh… hang on.”

Elnor stilled himself as Hugh reached out to grab something. He felt a slight tug on his hair and Hugh’s fingers returned with a heart-shaped leaf.

“There”, Hugh said as he tossed the leaf aside, chuckling. “What you get for romping in the woods.”

Elnor felt his face heat up, but it was different than before. It seemed that things had returned to normal… aside from a few changes.

“Elnor, listen. I— I want to apologize”, Hugh said.

“What for?” Elnor asked, confused.

“For taking advantage of you. You were… well, compromised”, Hugh answered. “I— I gave it a thought, and I came to the conclusion that something in this forest is affecting you. Perhaps it’s only affecting you because of your copper-based blood, I don’t know.”

“Do you regret doing it with me?” Elnor asked. Something like dread began to form in his stomach.

“I—” Hugh paused. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. You were unable to consent.”

“Oh”, Elnor said. “I… I don’t mind that. Actually, I’m glad that it’s you.”

“Really?” Hugh asked, seemingly unable to believe.

“I trust you”, Elnor returned with a nod. 

“I— thank you”, Hugh said. “I mean, really, thank you. It’s been eating at me that I might have done something really unforgivable—”

“Kiss me”, Elnor interrupted Hugh’s rambling. The effect was immediate. Hugh blinked and stopped mid-sentence, his face reddening.

“C-can I?” Hugh asked.

Elnor nodded again, not hesitating for a bit.

As if in slow motion, Hugh leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Elnor’s. It sparked something in his gut, but it was not the inferno he felt before. Still, it was nice. Hugh’s lips were soft, and there was a taste of something that Elnor couldn’t quite recognize. Elnor moaned slightly, and Hugh used the chance to deepen the kiss.

Then, the badge on Elnor’s chest beeped.

Elnor broke the kiss, groaning. He had forgotten about everything else up to that point, about the Borg cube, their Tal Shiar pursuer, and Picard and the crew. The badge beeped again, and Elnor patted at it to answer the hail.

_ “Kid? Oh thank goodness, are you alright?” _ Rios’ voice came through the comm. He sounded worried, though if Elnor asked, he knew the captain would never admit it.

“I am”, Elnor answered, as he stood up and tidied up his clothes. His breeches and belt had been unfastened, so he quickly tied them up with practiced ease.

_ “Soji managed to triangulate your location, don’t ask me why. We’re above the planet’s orbit now and ready to pick you up” _ , Rios said.

“Sure. I brought a friend”, Elnor returned, turning slightly to Hugh and smiled at him.

_ “Two to beam up. Copy that” _ , Rios said.

Elnor managed to hold Hugh’s hand in his, before the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about these nerds on [my tumblr](https://boldlynyooming.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
